


Honeymooning

by anclrewminyard



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Extra fluff, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anclrewminyard/pseuds/anclrewminyard
Summary: Malec on their honeymoon in HawaiiWe all need fluff after 3x18





	Honeymooning

Magnus smiled, looking above his sunglasses to see Alec getting out of the hotel’s swimming pool, wet hair and chest hair on display. Without caring, Magnus kept observing him until Alec layed on the deck chair next to him, taking a sip of his cocktail before using a towel to dry a little his dark hair.

\- The water was nice, darling? Magnus asked before resting his book beside him.

\- Amazing, you should have come with me. Alec answered before ruffling his wet hair with a hand.

\- You know the view is far better here than in the water.

\- The view, uh? You like watching young people swimming around the pool? Alec asked with a smirk.

\- I like watching my husband swimming around the pool. Magnus said, grinning.

\- I love when you say that word. Alec whispered before leaning in and pecking Magnus’ lips softly.

Magnus’ grin stayed on his lips and he raised one hand to rest it against Alec’s cheek.

\- My love, you are beautiful.

A slight blush took place on Alec’s cheek and Magnus just shook his head before leaning in and kissing Alec’s nose. The warlock stood up and took place next to Alec on the deck chair, and decided to cuddle up against Alec’s bare chest. The shadowhunter just circled his arms around Magnus’ waist and rest his chin on Magnus’ soft hair. Magnus took Alec’s left hand and started playing with the wedding ring resting around his finger like he got use to since their marriage. 

\- Can we stay here forever ? Magnus said, softly.

\- We can, but after hundreds years in Hawaii, what is there left to do? Alec answered, smiling at the sight of the immortality rune resting on his arm.

\- We could go anywhere, a snap of my finger and we will be in the middle of Australia. Do you want to go to Australia? Magnus asked, looking up at Alec.

\- All I want right now is to spend some times with my husband, and after few weeks, we’ll have to go back to New-York.

\- Izzy and Jace can handle the Institute just fine. Magnus grumbled, before cuddling against Alec and rubbing his nose against Alec’s neck.

\- I know they can, but it’s still my job to make sure everything is fine. And you know Lorenzo is soon going to leave New-York and the warlocks need you.

\- I hate when you’re right.

Alec chuckled and kissed the top of Magnus’ head before sighing and snuggling his head against Magnus’. The couple stayed a while, just sunbathing and napping together until a voice interrupted them. Magnus opened one eyes behind his sunglasses and watched the man waiting for one of them to answer. 

\- Yes? Magnus said, standing up a little.

\- You are Mister and Mister Lightwood-Banes, right?

\- Yes. Magnus said, a little bit proudly. What is it?

\- Your massages are ready. If you’d like to have them now. The man said.

\- Oh, of course, thank you! Darling, what do you think?

Alec raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth before closing it, and opening it again.

\- As you wish, baby.

Magnus rolled his eyes and put his sunglasses on the top of his head before giving one hand to Alec.

\- Let’s go get some massages, Alexander.

Alec just shook his head and let the towel rest on the deck chair before intertwining his fingers with Magnus’ who stopped him right on tracks to look at him before kissing him softly. 

\- I love you. Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips before rubbing his nose against Alec’s.

\- I love you too.

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus’ forehead before putting his arm around Magnus’ waist and leading him to the interior of the hotel. 

\- You okay with me being massages by others people?

\- Sure, why? Magnus asked, frowning a little.

\- Well, I recall you being jealous of me talking to Underhill. Alec said, smirking.

\- I wasn’t jealous!

Alec raised his eyebrows and looked at Magnus for a moment before Magnus gave in.

\- Fine! I was jealous!

\- You finally admit it. It’s progress, baby. Alec said, kissing Magnus’ temple before walking again when Magnus took his hand into his own.

\- I hate you. Magnus grumbled, snuggling against his husband.

\- Sure you do. Alec teased, kissing Magnus’ soft hair.

Magnus just sighed and stopped to walk right in front of the door, putting one hand on his husband’s naked chest.

\- By the way, the masseurs are women. The warlock said, caressing gently Alec’s chest.

Alec just shook his head, laughing and leaned in to kiss Magnus lovingly, his hand caressing Magnus’ tanned waist, before pushing him inside of the room.


End file.
